


Sensation

by Zeopraxis



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeopraxis/pseuds/Zeopraxis
Summary: "He would feel static wash over him, in a calming and yet completely exhilarating way. And then the eyes are gone. And he is once again tired and alone."Corvo doesn't need the Heart to find runes. He can feel them.
Kudos: 13





	Sensation

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this many years ago but decided to share it now. This is also on fanfiction.net.   
> Enjoy :)

More often than not, Corvo didn’t need the Heart. He could feel the runes before the Heart could, the pull of their of the black magic gripped him when he got near. He could feel the fire behind his eyes. Even closer, it spread to his head. Flames licking relentlessly at his skull, trying to break through and light the world on fire. It burnt down is throat, charring his chest and blackening his lungs. The magic would swirl endlessly in his brain. It would force him off balance and sometimes he had to grip onto the grimy walls to keep himself upright. As he got closer, the singing began. A gentle drone that hummed in his bones and vibrated the air around him. Corvo was sure he could hear a familiar voice in the song but none of the words it sang made sense.

The song, the feeling, would continue until he found the object. It was as though it was calling out to him, begging to be found. But even when he had it in his possession, Corvo could still hear its hum. Every now and again, he would chance upon the Outsider. He would speak to Corvo with his silken voice and ornate words. He wondered if the voices in the songs were his. His black eyes would gaze endlessly into Corvo’s and often times he could understand what his eyes said more so than his words. Corvo will admit that there were times he would pay attention to only the Outsider’s eyes. The windows into the Void. He would feel static wash over him, in a calming and yet completely exhilarating way.

And then the eyes are gone. And he is once again tired and alone.


End file.
